Party Time
by RenaRoo
Summary: When Raphael babysits a young Shadow it's time for the little girl to show her uncle that he's wrapped around her finger. One-Shot.


Origins of this story? Well, just my friends and I swapping embarrassing babysitting stories. This one wasn't too embarrassing for me as a girl but I imagined that someone else might fight it so X3

TMNT © Nickelodeon  
Party in the U.S.A © Miley Cyrus

**Party Time**

He had come more by default than by any other reason. Don had accepted the job of fixing the shop's alarm system and needed someone to entertain Shadow in the meantime.

Raphael was the only one who was not training or in the midst of a classic slasher movie marathon and therefore won the bid.

This was not to say that Raphael had not willingly come on his own.

Much like his brothers, Raph had grown quite attached to their young 'niece.' It had been his and Casey's goal to warp this innocent child with football and wrestling. For the most part they had been successful, too.

Some areas, however, could not be altered.

"Play nice with Raph while I'm working, Shadow," Don ordered the child softly.

The young girl of four merely grinned exceptionally large before twisting her fingers together sweetly. "I will, Uncle Donny!" she giggled, not doing so well to hide the menacing in her eyes.

Don knowingly raised his eye ridges. "Just remember your parents will be home soon," he warned before looking to Raphael. He frowned, knowing his brother's tendencies to play rough at anything from play wrestling to Uno. "You behave, too, Raphael."

Sharing Shadow's mischievous grin, the red clad turtle rubbed the little girl's head in a forced sign of affection. "Sure thing, Donny," he responded. "You don't have to worry about me."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

The brainy turtle took his equipment and reluctantly made his way out of the room, leaving the remaining two to play.

Amused, Raph turned to the young girl and placed his hands on his hips. He was ready to play "make believe" ninja or go on the roof to play football. He was even ready to let her beat him in a few rounds of wrestling if it came down to it.

"What's on the menu for the day, Kiddo?" he bravely questioned. "Football, wrestling, cards – what's your choice?"

Shadow grinned. "No!"

Raph groaned. He hoped Shadow as not in one of her "boring" moods where she would much rather play dolls or dress up. Mike was good to have around when that was what the kid was up to but not Raphael.

"What is it, then?" he asked. "You wanna play ninja or something?"

"No!"

Scowling some at his luck, Raph folded his arms. "What then?"

Fortunately for the little girl, she was not at all altered by Raphael's poor mood. Rather, the little girl ran over to the small round table on the other side of her room where an old, antique tea set was already arranged from an earlier use.

The ninja narrowed his eyes.

"April," he huffed angrily.

He knew this was her doing! That woman was dead set on reversing everything Raph and Casey did to corrupt the girly side of the Jones' daughter. It was a constant and unmentioned war, one that April was determined to win.

"Tea, Uncle Raph?" she questioned as she sat at the table in one of the three "midget" chairs.

"Nah thanks, Kiddo," Raph grumbled only to freeze instantly.

Shadow's eyes swelled to a huge, teary state and slowly began leaking with the tiny drops of water making way for soon to come big, salty tears. Her lip pouted, quivering under the threat of crying and screaming.

This was one aspect of children Raph could not take and would do most anything to avoid.

"No, no – don't start that," he warned, watching his voice. He let out a sigh and made his way to the table and sat down. He hesitated before mumbling, "Can you pour me some tea?"

"Music?"

Raphael blinked and looked at the little girl. He hardened his expression. "Music? You want me to play your CD?" he asked, recognizing the request from previous occasions.

"Yes!" Shadow grinned.

"I just sat down!"

Shadow released a small, pre-cry noise from the back of her throat.

Biting his lip, Raphael waved his hands. "Okay, okay! I'll get the CD for you!"

Begrudgingly, the turtle got up yet again and made his way to the stereo player on her dresser. He growled slightly at the pink, Disney princess set and shook his head at the entire concept of coming over today. He loved Shadow to death, but he preferred her tomboy side to this.

"This one?" Raph questioned as he held up the blank CD. He hoped it was the one, it was the only one he could see and he did not feel like looking for it.

"Yes!" Shadow squealed. "Put in! Put in!"

"I know, I know!" Raphael returned before inserting the disc. He groaned as he heard the familiar tune burst from the stereo's speakers and Shadow's excited scream. "Oh, no."

_"I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?"_

"PARTY!" Shadow screamed.

"Yeah, Hannah Montana," Raph moaned. "Isn't that just _great!_"

_"Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous"_

The little girl leaped up and ran to her uncle as the song neared the chorus. "Dance with me, Uncle Raph!" she demanded.

The elder stared at her as though she had just asked him to commit a murder. He was not even sure how he should respond. He was not even sure if he _should_ respond to that!

_"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio."_

"I don't think so, Kiddo," he said as sweetly as he could.

Shadow blinked before furrowing her brow. Now was time for the Angry Pout.

"Uncle Raph!" she whined. "It easy!"

"I'm sure it is," he growled. "I just would rather watch you do it."

_"And a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on!"_

"NOW, Uncle Raph!" Shadow exclaimed before raising her arms. "Put my hands up! Uncle Raph! Butterflies fly away! UNCLE RAPH!" she began to rotate her little bottom as if she were having a convulsion. "Swingin' my hips—UNCLE RAPH!"

"FINE!" Raphael snarled, simply wanting to end this whining. He raised his arms. "Hands up!"

Shadow squealed in absolute delight as the second chorus came around. "NOW NOW!"

They joined together, "So I put my hands up! They're playing my song – the butterflies fly away! Nodding my head like 'yeah,' movin' my hips like 'yeah—'"

Raph grinned at the absolute joy on the little girl's face and suddenly felt that maybe some of this girly stuff could be fun, too. Maybe. Just maybe…

"Ahem—"

Immediately, Raphael turned on his heels to face his brother in the doorway. The red clad turtle paled some at the smirk on Donatello's face. He was embarrassed and his face reddened in embarrassment… then it reddened more out of anger.

"WHAT?" Raph snapped.

"I was going to ask you to keep The Party in the U.S.A. down some," Don responded snidely, causing Shadow to squeal in giggles.

Rubbing his face, Raphael simply groaned and shook his head. He was now certain that he hated this girly stuff.

…

A/N: I just had fun with it and hoped you guys would, too XD


End file.
